


This Isn't Rocket Surgery

by flintxwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintxwood/pseuds/flintxwood
Summary: Harry saw a lot of couples in his time. And he'd say that while some were a surprise he couldn't see better matches.





	This Isn't Rocket Surgery

Harry knew Wood and Flint had an intense rivalry and made nothing of his teammates eye rolls when they got into a rouse, he just assumed it was their annoyance and the pair's constant quarrelling. 

That's partly why he was confused when he one night he was under his invisibility cloak, walking through the corridors, only to look down at the Marauder's map to see they were in a nearby classroom together. He had to hold his breath when he saw Oliver hastily walk out of the class room, face red and his hands in his pockets as he walked back to Gryffindor tower. A few moments later, Flint walked out, walking down to the Slytherin dungeon. 

He thought nothing of it until two years later he heard whispers of their elopement. 

...

Harry could never imagine what it must've been like to think your best friend was a murderer for twelve years. He never wanted to put himself in Remus or Sirius shoes. The thought was heartbreaking. 

He was a little surprised how quickly Remus and Sirius swung back into each other, like they hadn't lost twelve years. He could tell their relationship was close. 

Maybe he should've thought there was something more before he caught a glimpse of them asleep in the same bed, fingers intertwined together in their slumber. 

...

Harry always noticed how well Katie and Alicia played together. Same position lead them to almost be one person on the field. Harry wouldn't call himself a bearer of any knowledge on female friendships so he really thought nothing off it when he would see the pair cuddled together in the common room. He came to the conclusion that's just how girls were. 

He felt a little clueless when he saw them kiss during the celebration of winning the house cup in his fifth year. 

...

Harry figured it was natural for people to pair off when they got to Hogwarts. He gravitated towards Ron, and Dean and Seamus to each other. In ways he knew their friendship was closer in ways than his was with Ron or Hermione. 

He thought nothing of Seamus's demeanour when Dean was dating Ginny. He thought the frown etched onto his face was from nothing but sheer annoyance that his best friend was ignoring him for a girl. 

Seeing Seamus run to kiss Dean when he returned to Hogwarts after maybe close to a year of not seeing each other made him realise they were more like Ron and Hermione than himself and Ron. 

...

Parvati and Lavender were just mere annoyances to Harry most of the time. From eating up everything they heard in Divination to their pestering giggles. 

Seeing the two together after the war, Parvati holding Lavender whose injuries were clear and giving her a sweet, soft kiss was small, but enough to know even the platonic implications were none. 

...

Admittedly, Harry barely knew Hannah and Susan. They were really just a couple of Hufflepuff faces.

One night while at Hogsmeade he decided to stop by the Hog's Head rather than attending the popular location of the Three Broomsticks. Whilst sat at a table alone, across the way he saw Hannah, the new owner talking to Susan. Face full of love, he saw Susan give Hannah a peck on the lips before retreating upstairs. 

Small, intimate, and loving. Gestures he'd expect of two Hufflepuffs but still let the smallest smile on his lips. 

...

The word divorce rang in Harry's ears. Ginny standing with tears rolling down her face, whispering words of apology. But there was no kind or gentle way to say it. Ginny was in love with Luna and it was requited. 

He didn't want to think about the procedure and the press and the gossip and least of all the kids. 

He simple pulled her into a hug. 

...

Harry felt like he should've known sooner. At earlier, Scorpius and Albus's fourth year. Seeing the two seventeen year old stare at their fathers, their eyes begging for validation and love was unnecessary and he wished he could've seen the obvious sooner. 

But Draco smiled and nodded, looking at Harry to do the same. He nodded, assuring his son it was okay and both of their bodies relaxed, fingers intertwining. 

While Draco joked about their future wedding, Harry saw Albus squeeze Scorpius's hands and let the smallest of smiles onto his lips.


End file.
